The present invention relates to a compressor used for, for example, an air conditioner, a refrigerator, or the like.
Conventionally, there has been a compressor which includes a closed container, a compression element located in the closed container, and a motor which is located in the closed container and drives the compression element through a shaft. The closed container and the compression element are welded at a plurality of welding points (see JP 2-275071 A).
However, the conventional compressor has a problem that when a suction tube with which an accumulator is connected is fitted to a suction port of the closed container, and a first direction which is the direction of a straight line connecting the central axis of a portion near the suction port of the suction tube to the central axis of the closed container or a second direction perpendicular to the first direction on a plane orthogonal to the central axis of the closed container coincides with the direction of a straight line connecting any two of the welding points to each other when viewed from the central axis of the closed container, the vibration of the motor is transmitted to the suction tube through the compression element and the welding points and thereby the suction tube and the accumulator significantly vibrate. The conventional compressor also has a problem that the suction tube vibrates also when the accumulator is not connected with the suction tube.
These problems are caused because the first direction and the second direction are associated with the natural vibration mode of the suction tube and the direction of a straight line connecting any two of the welding points to each other coincides with any one of the directions associated with the natural vibration mode of the suction tube.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compressor which is able to reduce the vibrations of the suction tube and/or the accumulator even if the motor vibrates.